Neige
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: Panik/Tokio Hotel. Le proviseur de l'école Schulter dans les couloirs de son établissement, traînant derrière lui ses deux fauteurs de trouble préférés, prêt à leur passer un savon. Lorsque..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Mr. Schulter marchait, courait presque dans les couloirs, errant de ci de la. Le proviseur de l'établissement se perdait dans ses bâtiments, et ne savait en général pas retrouver le chemin de son bureau. Drôle d'homme que celui à la veste vert émeraude cherchant son chemin dans un dédalle de couloirs et d'embranchements. Drôle de tableau que celui de Mr. Schulter, veste émeraude, pantalon vermillon et chaussures cirées, cherchant son chemin dans ses bâtiments aux murs délavés par le temps. Jaunis par la pluie. Au sol creusé par les passages. L'empreinte du temps sur le bâtiment se faisait ressentir fortement. L'empreinte de la multitude de jeunes qui avaient traversé, erré dans ces couloirs imprégnait tout l'ensemble. Il venait à l'instant d'attraper deux jeunes élèves qu'il avait trouvé en train de fumer, ce qui était intoléré dans son école. Il essayait désormais de les amener à son bureau, pour leur passer un savon. Seulement, où était son bureau?

Les deux élèves, un grand brun androgyne prénommé Bill et un petit au visage masqué, les yeux bleus durs et attirants appelé Jan avaient l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à égarer leur proviseur, lui indiquant de mauvaises directions, le faisant perdre ses moyens. Désormais, le proviseur se retrouvait dans le couloir 105. Le couloir 105. Quelle idée d'appeler des couloirs par des chiffres.. Il regarda devant lui, baissa le regard sur Bill, puis sur Jan. Souffla un grand coup, et les tirant toujours derrière lui, continua son chemin dans une autre direction, toujours à la recherche d'une quelconque aide bénéfique, d'un quelconque souvenir du plan affiché dans son bureau. Décidément, cette école avait cela de risible que son dirigeant obligeait ses élèves de connaître par cœur le plan du dédalle de couloirs alors que lui même n'en connaissait pas la moindre partie.

Il arrivait à un cul de sac –nommé couloir 199- lorsque, comme pris d'un pressentiment, il releva la tête. Pour voir un flot d'eau, un tsunami presque, dévaler à toute vitesse sur lui et les deux jeunes élèves. L'eau dévalait le couloir derrière les trois hommes, à toute vitesse, et avec une force incroyable. Mr. Schulter n'eu le temps de rien faire, il se retrouva englouti sous l'eau, et quand celle ci disparut, ce fut pour se retrouver trempé, au sol, sans Bill et Jan.

Mr. Schulter se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, qui n'en avaient pas besoin, et reparti dans une direction inconnue, décidé, lorsqu'il retrouverait son bureau, à punir les deux jeunes fumeurs, et leur sauveur, parce que bien sûr, il savait qui était leur sauveur. Seul un seul élève de son école arrivait à faire ce genre de choses impressionnantes avec l'eau. Seul un, et il savait qui.

En chemin, il repensa à toute l'histoire de ces murs, vieux de plus d'une vingtaine d'année, et déjà porteurs d'une longue histoire. Il était fier de ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, de même que de son école, et de ses élèves, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Son école. Il l'avait fondée en 1980. A l'époque, il était un jeune professeur diplômé en histoire de la magie, tout juste sorti de l'école, lorsqu'on lui avait proposé ce poste de proviseur de collège de magie. Collège spécifique, réservé à des élèves spéciaux. En effet, tous ses élèves avaient des capacités spéciales. L'un pouvait diriger l'eau, l'autre l'air. L'un le feu, l'autre la terre, etc. Dans le monde de la magie, on appelait cela le tempérament. A chaque tempérament correspondait un élément, ou un pouvoir. Il avait tout de suite accepté. Et désormais, il se retrouvait paumé dans son propre établissement. A la recherche de son bureau, d'une quelconque aide, ou des trois jeunes hommes à punir.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Une fois que le flot d'eau les avait tous engloutis, il nagea jusqu'à son jumeau, qu'il attrapa, en même temps qu'il agrippa le poignet de Jan. Ils étaient impossible. Jamais ils ne pouvaient se démerder seuls. Jamais. son frère avait un don pour s'attirer des emmerde, se foutre dans un merdier le plus complet avec une déconcertante facilité. Et Jan ne l'aidait en rien. Il poussait Bill dans ses moindres retranchements, et l'enjoignait presque à commettre de nombreuses fautes. Le couple qu'ils formaient, Jan et Bill, était d'ailleurs pour le moins improbable. Un grand androgyne gothique enlaçant un petit au visage masqué par un tissu noir, et dont le style vestimentaire se résumait en un éternel tee-shirt ou sweat noir, accompagné d'un baggy et de baskets. Il les conduisit vers un couloir isolé, quelques tournants plus tard, où il fit disparaître l'eau.

Tom "Bill!"

Bill "Oh! Tom!" :D

Tom "T'es con putain." --"

Bill "Toi aussi. Schulter sait pertinemment que tu es le seul à pouvoir générer autant d'eau.." :)

Jan "Tiens! Tom!" :D

Tom " Jan … Toi aussi t'es con!"

Jan "Je te remercie.. Dis.."

Tom "Oui?"

Jan "On est pas censés avoir contrôle d'histoire là??"

Bill & Tom "Oh merrrdeee!!" O-o

Tom avait toujours eu du mal à intégrer les emplois du temps. Mais alors quand il y avait une vingtaine de cours différents, c'était encore une autre affaire. Il connaissait juste les heures de fin de cours, celles des pauses, et des repas. Point.

Le trio se mit à courir. Ensemble assez hétéroclite s'il en est. Imaginez plutôt un jeune dreadeux en baggy à casquette et t-shirt trop grand pour son maigre buste, un jeune androgyne gothique à pantalon moulant et t-shirt trop serré qui mettait en évidence sa maigreur squelettique, et un jeune homme habillé en noir de la tête au pieds, jusqu'au visage, recouvert d'un tissu sombre. En fait, de son visage, on ne distinguait guère que ses yeux, yeux d'une pureté assez étrange s'il en est.

Le trio courait donc, allait arriver à l'escalier qui les conduirait dans la cour, qu'ils devraient parcourir, pour arriver dans la zone 3, pour prendre encore quelques embranchements, traverser une deuxième cour, arriver dans la zone 5, courir à travers quelques dizaine de couloirs, monter un escalier, et arriver à leur salle de classe, lorsqu'il tombèrent –au sens propre du terme- sur un groupe de jeunes. Tom se télescopa dans une jeune fille châtain, visage clair et bien dessiné, yeux couleur de la mer, Neige. Bill dans deux garçon, l'un rappeur étonné, l'autre le visage creux, des cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le visage, et des yeux bleus clairs, T:mo et David. Jan rentra dans Franky, grand maigre, cheveux en désordre et regard fier.

Tom "Putan! Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi?"

T:mo "Zen Tom.. C'est Miss Boulette qui nous envoyait vous chercher… Elle devait commencer à paniquer pour son petit chéri.." o

Tom "Arrête avec ça, T:mo. Je n'ai JAMAIS été le petit chéri d'une prof, encore moins de Boulette."

T:mo "Genre elle ne te fait pas d'avance.." :p

Tom "C'est pas parce qu'une prof me fait des avances que j'ai couché avec elle. C'est pas de ma faute si je suis SI canon que ça, MOI." D

T:mo "Tu vois! La prof te fait des avances!" O

Tom "Bordel T:mo, arrête avec ta fierté mal placée."

T:mo "Quoi? MOI? De la fierté mal placée?" O-o

Tom "Ouay. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas capable de contenter une gonzesse. T'es impuissant que veux tu, arrête de te voiler la face." :D

T:mo "Putan, Tom, retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite!" O

Tom "La vérité fait mal c'est un fait.." :

T:mo "Tooom!" (

Et T:mo se jeta sur son homologue, lui arrachant sa casquette au passage, pendant que Tom lui déchirait son t-shirt. Tom ouvrit la main, plaquée dans son dos par T:mo, et au dessus de celle ci se forma une boule d'eau, assez imposante. T:mo la vit, et disparu des regards.

Tom "Fff! Lâc.."

Tom ne put finir sa phrase, il fut attiré vers l'arrière par un bras invisible, qui l'étranglait, tout en l'approchant du sol. Il finit par s'étaler de tout son long, mais en ayant réussi à attirer sur lui le coupable, qui réapparu. Il lâcha sur T:mo une grosse quantité d'eau, gelée bien sûr, que le rappeur se pris en pleine gueule. Les yeux exorbités par la douleur mordante du froid, il enfonça ses deux coudes dans l'entrejambe de Tom, appuyant de toutes ses forces. Tom mordit l'oreille de T:mo, et d'une main experte, arracha le haut du rappeur, avant de lui jeter de l'eau sur le torse, glacée, bien sûr. T:mo frissonna, et tira les dreads de Tom vers lui, avant de les relâcher brusquement, laissant la tête de Tom atterrir au sol brutalement. Tom leva le genoux vers l'entrejambe de T:mo, mais ce dernier le remarqua avant, et réussi à esquiver, à frappa Tom au visage, qui lui rendis son coup. Les autres, spectateurs impuissants de ce triste spectacle, finirent par réagir, et David claqua des doigts.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Les deux imbéciles se battaient, lorsque David, le brun à l'air malade claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, les personnes s'arrêtèrent. Plus de mouvement. Il observa la scène : Tom et T:mo emmêlés, enlacés au sol, dans une position pour la moins incongrue, à moitié nus ; Bill, le jumeau de Tom, effrayé par la perspective de voir son double amoché ; Jan, immobile, comme toujours, l'air ailleurs, il fixait Bill ; Neige qui elle, regardait Tom d'un air méchant –normal, se dit David, après ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux-, et T:mo d'un œil désapprobateur. Puis, il regarda devant lui, pour voir Mr. Schulter, s'avancer à sa rencontre.

Mr. Schulter "C'est bien David, tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois."

David "Oui."

Mr Schulter avait l'air éternellement entre deux âges. Les cheveux poivres et sels teintés de brun. Les yeux plissés avec l'âge, le regard plein de sagesse et une étincelle de malice. Un visage maigre et tendu. Le proviseur empoigna Tom et T:mo, et cligna des yeux. L'espace d'un instant tout devint flou, puis tout repris vie. Tom et T:mo se réveillèrent dans les bras du directeur. Il fixèrent directement David. Le directeur lança un regard en direction de Bill et Jan. Et lança :

Mr. Schulter "Messieurs, dois-je vous tirer par les oreilles pour que vous veniez enfin à mon bureau, ou je peux compter sur votre capacité à marcher?"

Les jeunes suivirent docilement le proviseur, lançant des regards désespérés aux autres, restés derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls.

Franky "Bon ben on a plus qu'a re-rentré en cours maintenant."

Neige "Oui. On a plus qu'a."

David "Neige.."

Neige "Oui David?"

David "T'as toujours pas pardonné à Tom?"

Neige "Non. Pourquoi? Je devrais?"

David "Ca fait un an. Il a changé depuis.."

Neige "David.. Tom est toujours un dragueur prétentieux macho imbu de ses couilles qu'il n'a même pas si bien que ça. Il n'as pas changé."

David "Est tu allé le vérifier?"

Neige "Aucune envie."

Neige ne changeait pas. Une fois un fait établi, elle l'estimait véridique jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Seulement, allez prouver que Tom n'était pas un "dragueur prétentieux macho imbu de ses couilles"… Affaire difficile.

L'esprit de David s'égara vers le passé, vers ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque. Neige n'en avait parlé qu'a une personne : David, alors que David n'était pas si proche que ça d'elle, alors que David n'était pas un -très- bon ami. Alors que David n'était pas si important aux yeux de Neige à l'époque. Pour Neige, David c'était T:mo, et inversement. Pour Neige, ils n'étaient qu'une personne, et pas plus indispensables que ça. A l'époque, Neige sortait avec Tom. Ils formaient un beau couple. Magnifique. Neige avec ses cheveux châtains lui descendant en cascade effilée le long du dos, ses yeux bleus mer ou vert selon la lumière qui jouait avec, ses yeux brillant de malice. Un profil fin et longiligne, un air d'éternelle rébellion et la liberté gravée dans ses traits. De fait, Neige était une jeune fille magnifique, jeune, en constante opposition avec tout ce qui pouvait la diriger, et son maître mot était "liberté". Liberté, qu'elle criait haut et fort dès qu'elle le pouvait. Liberté, qu'elle exprimait lorsqu'elle se promenait avec Tom, main dans la main. De fait, Tom était tombé sous le charme obsédant de Neige, et était fasciné par sa force. Oui, ils faisaient un couple magnifique, la belle Neige et Tom. Tom avec ses dreads châtain lui coulant le long du dos, ses yeux noisettes aux éclats de malveillances, mêlée à un humour sans bornes. Un profil maigre et tout en longueur masqué par des vêtements amples. Un air de continuelle moquerie affiché sur le visage, la joie gravée dans ses traits fins. De fait, Tom était un jeune homme moqueur et sarcastique, qui critiquait tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez. De fait, Neige était tombé folle amoureuse du charme perfide de Tom, et était obnubilée par son humour acide. Oui, Tom et Neige formaient un couple idyllique. Toujours ensembles. Toujours collés. Magnifiques vous dis-je. Bonheur de courte durée. Neige et Tom ne formaient qu'un. Le lendemain de leur première fois ensemble, Tom coucha avec une autre fille. Neige, amoureuse comme elle l'était de Tom passa l'éponge, et redonna une chance à Tom. Qui la perdit en couchant avec une deuxième fille. Mais Neige redonna une chance, puis d'autres à celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Et a chaque fois, Tom brisait ce cœur en miettes, couchant avec une fille, puis une autre, une autre, et encore une. Tant et si bien que Neige finit par craquer. Elle se sépara de Tom. Qui rayonnait aux bras d'une autre. Encore une. Neige vivait cela comme une trahison. Elle avait eu besoin d'évacuer son trop plein de colère, elle en parla à David, un jour qu'ils mangeaient ensembles au réfectoire. Elle lui parla de tout, sans exception. Du bonheur qu'elle ressentait près de lui, à la joie qu'elle éprouvait dans ses bras. Du moindre détail de leur vie sexuelle à leurs idylliques promenades dans les bois de l'école, le soir, dans la nuit. De la jalousie et de la tristesse qu'elle subissait lorsqu'elle avait découvert la première tromperie de Tom. De son courage à pardonner, et de sa résignation des récidives du dreadeux. De ses peurs, de son cœur brisé ; de son dégoût, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu coucher avec son avant dernière. Avant dernier plutôt. Oui, Tom avait couché avec un homme. De son ressentiment lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ramener sa dernière tromperie. De sa colère qui a éclaté un beau jour d'Avril. De la douleur de la rupture, et de sa joie à revivre. Et de ses doutes. Elle avait tout expliqué à David, qui écoutait, gentiment, comme à son habitude. Suite à ces révélations, David s'était levé, et avait serré Neige contre lui. Tout simplement. Et Neige avait pleuré. Tout simplement. Et David s'était éloigné. Et était sorti du self, Neige à sa suite. Et depuis, neige suivait David, comme ce jour de Mai où tout était sorti. Et depuis, Neige s'imposait, et résistait à tous sauf à David. Et depuis, Neige était comme l'ombre de David.

Neige "David? T'es plus avec nous là.."

David "Hein? Oh. Oui. Désolé.."

Neige "Tu pensais à quoi?"

David "Hum?.. Oh.. A.."

Franky "Faut peut être qu'on retourne en cours, non??"

Neige "Oui oui. On arrive. On était en quelle salle??"

David "Couloir 888, salle B" :

Neige "Ah oui!" :

Et les trois jeunes de s'avancer vers leur salle de cours. Quand ils arrivèrent, la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin du cours. Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires, et s'échappèrent rapidement de la classe, sous le regard inquisiteur des autres élèves, intrigués par l'absence de T:mo. Une jeune fille, blonde, filiforme s'approcha du groupe. Isabell.

Isabell "Où est T:mo??"

Neige "Que lui veut tu?"

Isabell "Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? David?"

David "Quelque chose lui est tombé dessus. Rien de grave. Il vas bien, ne t'en fait pas Isabell."

Isabell "Merci. Toi au moins, tu es rassurant, David."

Grand sourire. Et rassurée sur le sort de son idole, elle s'éloigna.

Neige "Quelle poufiasse cette salope. Aucun style, une tronche de cake. Une horreur!" --"

David "Ca c'est fait.. Tu devrais être plus sympathique envers les gens." ."

Neige "En quel honneur?" --

David "Pour l'existence d'un minimum de vie sociale." .

Neige "J'm'en fout d'celle là."

Egale à elle même, Neige lança un sourire désarmant après cette réplique cinglante, et s'avança vers le jardin, proche du couloir. Les autres la suivirent, et les trois jeunes allèrent s'installer sur la pelouse, assis par terre, ils discutaient allègrement. Tout continuait. Tout recommençait. Eternel ritournelle sans changements. Eternelle répétition sans fin.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

A ce moment là, Georg, Linke, Gustav et Juri se baladaient dans le lycée. Sur leur chemin, quelques regards qui se détournent, et un air de nonchalance qui se dégage d'eux. Quatre garçon. Georg, un grand mec baraqué, visage de brute, allure de gentil. Un air d'éternelle gentillesse posé sur ses traits grossiers. Linke, écouteurs sur les oreilles, mèche brune –comme le reste de ses cheveux- devant les yeux –qu'il à d'un marron pur. Air d'indifférence teintée de curiosité. Gustav, petite bouille ronde et blonde. Yeux rieurs, air de douce connerie, de douceur inespérée. Juri, cheveux blonds en pétard. Décoiffé. Yeux noirs mêlant dureté et sympathie. Air d'apathie continuelle, et de vivacité grave. Quatre gars. Leur promenade les mène devant la pelouse centrale du lycée. Une pelouse, verte. Des jeunes assis partout. Debout. A genoux. Etc.

Juri "Tiens! Y a Isabell qui drague T:mo."

Georg "Pour changer.." --

Juri "Ouay. Mais.. Hey! Les fringues de T:mo sont déchirée!" Oo

Georg "Pas comme d'habitude… et celles de Tom aussi.." :D

Linke "Que se passe-t-il??" :o

Gustav "Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir appris à ne pas prendre une conversation en cours de discussion.."

Linke "Faut croire que non." :D

Les quatre garçon se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pelouse, où reposaient cinq personnes : quatre gars, une fille. Bill, Tom, Jan, Franky, David et Neige. Ils se joignirent au groupe. Ambiance anxieuse. Tendue. On sentait que Neige se retenait pour ne pas faire cramer Tom. Que Tom était sur ses gardes, prêt à riposter à la moindre attaque. L'éternel combat s'était engagé entre eux à partir du moment où ils s'étaient séparés. Les quatre garçons s'assirent au sol, et s'étalèrent selon leurs habitudes. Georg en tailleur. Gustav allongé, Linke la tête dans les mains, Juri a genoux.

Juri "Tom.. Pourquoi tes fringues sont-elles déchirées?" :o

Neige "D'après toi? Pourquoi les fringues de T:mo sont-elles déchirées elles aussi?"

Tom "D'abord, Neige, tu te mêle de ce qui te regarde. Deuxièmement, mes fringues sont mortes parce que T:mo et moi nous sommes battus. Enfin, c'est T:mo qui a commencé."

Juri "Histoire de changer quoi.."

Tom "Prends le comme tu veux.."

Linke "J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu déteste autant T:mo, et pourquoi c'est réciproque. Que t'as-t-il fait?.."

Neige "La question serait plutôt : "Qu'est ce que Tom à fait?""

Tom "Ah ah. Neige, garde tes réflexions acides pour toi."

Neige "Monsieur à perdu son célebrissime sens de l'humour?"

Tom "Neige!" o

T:mo "Neige, c'est bon, t'en fait pas." xO

Neige "Nan mais hey!.." O

David "Neige.."

T:mo "De toute façon, Tom est une lopette." :D

Tom "Ta gueule." --"

Gustav "Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous trouvez pas?" :D

Jan "Changement de sujet superbe, Gus." ;)

Gustav "Je sais. Je suis un pro." :D

Bill "Y a de l'espoir.." --"

Gustav "Pardon Bill??" :O

Bill "Hein? Oh je disais juste.. Euh… Je disais justeuuh.." :s

Jan "Il disait juste "Il commence à faire noir"" :

Gustav "Il fait plein jour.." :

Jan "Oui, nan, mais tu connais Bill. Il est un peu spécial comme mec.." :D

Bill "Pardon?" O

Jan "Bon, Ok, Bill est très spécial." :D

Bill "Hey! T'es un gros con, Aaron!"

Jan "Ah non, moi, c'est Jan." :

Bill "Débile!"

Jan "Je sais, pas un jour sans que tu me le dise." :p

Bill "C'est pour ton bien. Faut pas te voiler la face Horace." ;)

Jan "Oui. C'est pour ton bien à toi aussi que je dis que tu es spécial Annibal." ;)

Regards de Bill à Jan. Ils rigolent. Personne ne sait pourquoi, personne ne comprends leurs délires, leurs discutions. Et tout le monde se garde bien de demander un éclaircissement. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Marquant le repas. Déjà tous se dirigent vers leur réfectoire. Un pour chaque bâtiment. Nos onze héros se lèvent eux aussi, et commencent leur lente marche vers le réfectoire qui leur est attribué, à chacun.

Linke "On se retrouve à l'entrée à 23 heures. Ok?"

Tom & Bill "Oui!" :

David "Ok."

T:mo & Neige "Pas de problème."

Franky "Oui."

Georg "Oui."

Gustav "Oui."

David "A tout à l'heure."

Jan "Okkkéééé" :D

Juri "Bien."

Linke "Oui..."

Chacun se sépara. David avec Neige, T:mo et Franky. Bill avec son jumeau et Jan. Gustav avec Georg, Linke et Juri. Chacun alla à son réfectoire, pour manger. Ils s'installèrent tous à une table. Avec leurs plateaux. Et ils mangèrent, tout en discutant.

Neige "Tom m'énerve.." --

David "Arrête de penser à lui."

Neige "Il m'obsède." --

Franky "A ce point?"

Neige "Il baise bien le con." --"

Franky "Tu l'aime parce qu'il baise bien?"

Neige "Je l'aime parce qu'il baise très bien." :

T:mo "Il baise si bien que ça?"

Neige "Pourquoi? Ca t'intéresse??" :P

T:mo "Ah ah ah. Très drôle Neige."

Bill "Neige est vraiment jolie." :D

Jan "Ah ouiiii??" o

Bill "Oui. Elle à un beau visage. Et de purs yeux. Et pi, son prénom est stylé, yéyé" :D

Jan "Tiens donc.."

Bill "Mais faut pas être jaloux Janinou." ;D

Jan "Jaloux, moi? D'elle? De toi? Mon cul oui!"

Bill "En parlant de ton cul.." :

Tom "Vos goules les mouettes, j'ai pas envie d'entendre vos crises de couple." --"

Bill "Tu pense à Neige?"

Tom "NON! A quelqu'un d'autre."

Bill "Oaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Qui çaaaaaa??" :D

Tom …

Bill "Oh! Jan, mon frère est amoureux.. c'est quiiiiii??" :D

Tom "Ca te regarde?" --

Bill "T'es mon frère!!"

Tom "Ben.. Et alors?" --

Bill "Ben faut m'en parler."

Tom "C'est pas possible." :o

Bill "Pouquoi??"

Tom "Tu vas te foutre de ma tronche.." .

Bill "Mais nooonn… Pourquoi?? Elle est mocchhhheuuh?" :O

Tom "Biiill. Il est magnifique, et c'est bien ça le problème.."

Bill oO "Euh… "Il"?"

Tom ""Il.""

Bill "Un homme?"

Tom "Un homme."

Bill "Euhhh.. Franky? T:mo? Georg? Gustav? Linke? David? Juri? .. Jan??"

Tom … --

Bill "Allllezzzzz…" :D

Georg "J'ai faim."

Gustav "Comme d'hab'."

Linke "On mange quoi?" :o

Juri "Ce que tu as dans ton assiette Linkounet." xD

Linke "J'en veux pas. Ca a l'air dégueulasse." --

Juri "Normal. C'est de la bouffe de collectivité."

Linke "J'peux bouffer autre chose?" :o

Georg "A part tes fringues, non."

Linke "Merde." :o

Gustav "Tu l'a dit bouffi!" xD

Linke "Quelqu'un veut ma gêlée verdâtre?" :

Georg "Moi, moi moi!!" :D

Linke "Et quelqu'un veut mon râgout de saucisses? :

Gustav "Moiiiiii!!" :D

Linke "Et quelqu'un veut ma salade de chou gratiné?" :

…

Linke "Personne? Juri, t'as rien pris.." :D

Juri "J'en veux pas." --

Linke "Merde." --

Neige "Ben j'sais pas moi, mais t'as l'air de vachement t'y intéresser.." ;)

Franky "Sûrement parce que Tom est l'éternel rival de T:mo.."

Neige "Mouai.. C'est ça T:mo??" :

T:mo "Oui oui. C'est exa-cte-ment ça." :D

Neige "Fous toi de ma gueule, j'te dirais rien." --

T:mo "Tant mieux.." :D

Neige "Pfff! Idiot…"

…

Neige "Nan mais pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à Tom? Pourquoi dès que tu le vois, tu peux pas détourner le regard?" :o

T:mo "PARDON?" Oo

Neige "Ben c'est vrai quoi! Quand vous êtes l'un en face de l'autre, on dirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus…" ;D

Franky "Ben c'est ce qu'ils font.. au sens propre." xD

Neige "Je parle au figuré imbécile. T:mo, tu.." :o

T:mo "N'importe quoi! J'suis pas homo! Qu'est ce que tu crois!" O

Neige "Oh ben rien. J'fais juste des observations.."

T:mo "Ben tu observe mal."

Tom "Nein."

Bill "Allllezzz!! C'est Franky?"

Tom "Quoi? Ce guignol à moustache?" Oo

Bill "OK.. C'est pas lui.. Hum.. Georg??" :D

Tom "Cet immonde mec sans style?" Oo

Bill "Roooh.. Linke?"

Tom "L'autre stone? Attends. J'suis sur que tu le baise, il s'en rends compte deux heures après!" xD

Bill "David?"

Tom "Cheveux gras?" Oo

Bill "Toujours pas.. Hum.. Juri!"

Tom "Le petit teigneux? J'veux pas crever!"

Bill "Ffff!! Gus?"

Tom "J'préfère quand y a du rythme dans la baise. Lui, deux à l'heure maxi.." --

Bill "T'es dur.. Jan??" :S :'(

Tom "L'autre guignol qui sort avec toi?" Oo

Bill "Ouf! C'est pas lui non plus!!" xD :D

Jan "Sympa pour l'autre guignol.." --'

Tom "Bien sur que non!"

Bill "Mais attends.. Il reste plus que.."

…

Bill "C'est .. T:MO??" Oo

Linke "C'est pas booooooooooooooon la salade de chou gratiné.." :'(

Juri "Pourquoi tu la mange alors??"

Linke "Faut bien que je mange. J'vais tomber malade sinon."

Gustav "Moi, j'en veux bien de ta salade, j'ai la dalle! J'boufferais une vache entière." :D

Georg "Tu mourrais d'étouffement.." xD

Juri "Gus, laisse sa salade à Linke, c'est tout ce qu'il va manger!" o

Gustav "Même pas drôle.." --

Linke "Merde!" :o

Juri "Quoi?"

Linke "J'me suis foutu de la sauce sur le tee-shirt.."

Juri "Quel con.." --

Le repas avançait. Les plats disparaissaient –sauf ceux de Linke..-. Au fur et à mesure, certains élèves sortaient du réfectoire. On en voyait certains se diriger vers les dortoirs, d'autres vers les toilettes. D'autres encore vers les jardins. Et quelques uns, plus rares, se rouler quelques clopes, et se diriger vers quelque coin éloigné et peu fréquenté de l'école pour y fumer leur clopes et joins tranquille.

Les quatre garçon – Gustav, Juri, Linke et Georg – se levèrent de table, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Direction leur point de ralliement. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs, embranchements, halls, cours, escaliers, et finirent par arriver devant une grande porte gravée. Ils s'assiérent au sol, attendant les autres. Bill, Tom et Jan finirent par arriver. Jan et Bill main dans la main, Tom à côté de son jumeau, tête entre les épaules, regard pensif. Il se posèrent au sol devant les quatre autres.

Linke "C'était dégoûtant.."

Bill "Comme chaque soir."

Juri "Et comme chaque soir, on va faire des plans sur la comète."

Jan "Et rêver d'un monde inexistant."

Tom "On est bien qu'une bande de gamins puérils et futiles qui croient encore en leurs vieux rêves élimés."

Jan "On est des humains."

Bill "Qui croyons en ce en quoi nous rêvons."

Gustav "C'est beau cette discussion.."

Juri "Cassage de sujet Gustav.."

Gustav "Je suis le meilleur."

La discussion s'amenuisa. Pour finir par disparaître. Les jeunes retombèrent dans le silence. Jouant seuls, avec leurs pouvoirs. Tom s'amusait avec une boule d'eau dans le creux de sa main. Gustav planait au dessus du sol. Georg faisait pousser de magnifiques petites fleurs à ses pieds. Juri s'enfonçait dans le sol, réapparaissait. Jan disparaissait, et une seconde plus tard se retrouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Pour revenir dans les mêmes temps. Et Bill chantait. Il chantait, et tout le monde était enchanté. Voix cristalline et pure. Magnifique. Et soudainement, tous arrêtèrent. Bill cessa son chant. Tom fit disparaître sa boule d'eau, Georg ses fleurs, Gustav ré-atterrit, Juri se replaça au sol, et Jan stoppa ses aller retour effrénés. Les quatre derniers arrivaient. T:mo, Neige, David et Franky. Ils sourirent, et restèrent debout. Les autres les imitèrent, et tous se retrouvèrent à marcher en direction de la porte. Qu'ils franchirent. Et ils disparurent dans la nuit noire, personne ne sait où.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Ils sont sortis de l'enceinte du lycée. Marché dans la nuit noire qui les entourait, grelotté dans le froid qui les enserrait. Ils ont marché, et sont arrivés devant cette forêt. Et là, ils se sont arrêtés. Et ils ont admiré. La forêt, immense. Avec ses arbres touffus, serrés les uns contre les autres. Et eux, face à ces arbres, serrés eux aussi. Mais beaucoup moins imposants. Ils se sont tus, et c'est toujours en silence qu'ils se sont dirigés vers la droite. Ils ont avancé. Et sont arrivés, quelques kilomètres plus loin, devant une maison. Dans laquelle ils sont rentrés.

Un couloir sombre. Un claquement de doigts, et la lumière imprégna tout le monde de sa douce clarté. Un escalier. Et au bout, une porte. Entrouverte. Et dedans.. Un piano. Une batterie. Des guitares. Des basses. Et dans un coin, des fauteuils, poufs, canapés, coussins, etc. Couleurs vives, ambiance agréable.

Tous s'installèrent à un canapé. En cercle, et ils discutèrent. Le soir était le seul moment où ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ils laissaient leurs disputes, leurs désaccord à la porte de la maison, et ils venaient discuter, entre amis et passionnés. Entre rêveurs et philosophes.

T:mo "Qui s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois?"

Tom "Tu devrais plutôt demander qui à bossé depuis la dernière fois.."

T:mo "Si tu veux. Alors qui a "bossé" depuis la dernière fois??"

Tom "Moi."

Neige "David et moi, on s'est entraîné."

Juri "J'ai fait travailler Linke."

Bill "Moi et Jan, on a bossé ensemble."

Gustav "Hey! On t'a jamais appris à dire moi en dernier?"

Bill "Nan."

Gustav "T'es trop narcissique, Bill."

Bill "Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait."

Tom "C'est pas nouveau."

T:mo "En effet. Tom. Tu nous montre ce que tu sais faire maintenant?"

Tom "Ouaip."

Tom se leva, et s'éloigna du groupe. Qui le regardait, fixement. Il s'éloigna, et une fois rendu à quelques mètres des autres, il leva soudainement le bras droit. De sa paume jaillit de l'eau, doux filet aqueux. Il leva ensuite le bras gauche, et il forma une boule d'eau au creux de sa main, de plus en plus grosse. Une fois terminée, il la lança à travers la pièce en direction de T:mo. Il la fit disparaître une fois arrivée juste sous le nez du rappeur. L'eau jaillissait toujours de sa paume droite. Il tendit encore plus les doigts, et le flux se fut plus rapide, plus violent, plus brutal. L'eau coulait fortement, s'écroulait au sol, et disparaissait. Il s'arrêta. Baissa les bras, et souria au public. Tous soupirèrent. Ils pensaient qu'il avait fini. Mais le dreadeux releva brusquement les bras, et, toujours en souriant à ses spectateurs, il ouvrit les mains. Les portes et fenêtres de la pièces s'ouvrirent brutalement, et de l'eau s'engouffra à toute vitesse. Grimpa, et noya les jeunes. Et puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu, l'eau disparu, laissant Tom souriant à ses amis, trempés.

T:mo "Merci pour la douche.."

Tom "De rien."

Et Tom revint à sa place. Il s'asseya parmis les autres, et souria à T:mo qui le regardait. Ce dernier, rougissant, détourna la tête.

T:mo "Bon, Neige, tu nous montre?"

Neige "D'abord David."

David "Ok, j'y vais."

David se leva à son tour, et se plaça devant les autres. Il les regarda. Puis, il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, la scène s'immobilisa, Tom souriant, T:mo rougissant, Bill regardant amoureusement Jan, Jan qui regardait ses mains, Neige qui fixait Tom, Linke qui admirait le plafond, Juri qui parlait avec les mains, Georg et Gustav en pleine discussion. Franky contemplant ses nouvelles chaussures. Il se dirigea vers Jan, et lui défit son cache- visage, qu'il emporta avec lui. De nouveau à sa place, il re-claqua des doigts. La scène avait duré un instant, tout repris vie, et tous se rendirent compte que Jan était découvert. Ce dernier rougissa, et cacha son visage. David retourna près de Jan, et lui rendit son bout de tissus. Puis, il recommença. Stop. Plus personne ne bougeait, et cette fois, il avait choisi Bill comme victime. Il défit sa chaîne, et retourna à sa place. Claqua des doigts. Lorsque tous reprirent vie, ce fut pour entendre Bill gueuler qu'on lui rende son collier. Ce que David fit, avant de retourner s'asseoir, et de glisser à Neige.

David "A ton tour maintenant."

Neige se leva. D'un pas ferme et décidé, elle s'éloigna de tous. S'asseya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et fixa Tom. Puis, elle baissa le regard, esquissa un sourire, ouvrit sa main. Jaillirent alors des étincelles. Et une boule de feu se forma, éclairant son doux visage d'une vive clarté rouge. Neige semblait obnubilée par le feu, et ce fut comme une automate qu'elle ouvrit sa deuxième main. Mais rien ne se produisit. Les autres attendaient, patiemment. On apercevait le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte derrière elle. Soudainement, des nuages apparurent, et l'orage éclata. Il était venu rapidement. Après quelques éclairs, il disparut avec la même vitesse que celle où il était venu. Neige referma ses deux mains, emprisonnant le feu, et le faisant disparaître. Elle se leva, épousseta son pantalon, et revint parmis les autres. Juste avant de s'asseoir, elle regarda Jan et lui dit que c'était son tour.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle en rougissa. Les yeux de Jan avait cela de spécial qu'ils troublaient tout le monde. Jan se leva, et à la vitesse de la lumière, se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pour se retrouver, la seconde suivante, derrière Tom. Et ensuite retourner sur le piano, assis. Il joua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, se contentant de bouger, changer de place. Puis, il s'arrêta une minute. Décrocha un sourire charmeur que personne, à part Bill ne put percevoir à cause de son masque, et il redisparut. L'instant d'après, il était devant eux, casquettes, colliers à la main. Tom et T:mo n'avaient plus leurs casquettes ; Bill et Neige leurs colliers. La seconde suivante, tous avaient retrouvé leurs biens, et l'on remarquait que Jan s'était rassis.

Jan "A Juri maintenant."

Juri "Ok."

Juri se leva, s'avança. Il stoppa devant le piano. Se retourna pour voir ses amis puis s'avança à travers le piano. Il passa le piano, continua, et traversa le mur d'en face, pour revenir l'instant d'après. Il se rapprocha des autres, et s'enfonça progressivement dans le sol, pour enfin disparaître. Il revint avec de la nourriture plein les bras : il était allé jusqu'à la cuisine, deux étages en dessous. Il retourna s'asseoir, distribuant du gâteau à tous.

Juri "Linke."

Linke" Hum?"

Juri "A ton tour."

Linke "Merde."

Juri "Tu veux pas?"

Linke "Pas encore."

Juri "Gustav? Georg?"

Gustav "Moi, j'veux bien."

Gustav se leva, et se planta à quelques mètres des autres. Il souriait bêtement, et il s'éleva du sol. Ses pieds ne le touchait plus. Il s'éleva, s'éleva, et sa tête finit par cogner le plafond. Il se frotta la tête, et redescendit. Puis, toujours en volant, il s'approcha de Georg, qu'il souleva dans les airs, et tous les deux volèrent en rond dans la pièce. Gustav lâcha Georg devant les autres, à quelques centimètres du sol, et retourna s'asseoir. Georg, puisque son tour était venu, ouvrit sa paume droite, et des plantes poussèrent. D'abord petites pousses au sol, elles grandirent, et devinrent aussi grande que Georg. Elles éclorent, et continuèrent de grandir. Georg fit pousser un tapis de mousse au sol, et les canapés se recouvrirent de lierre. Les murs furent parsemés de muguet, de roses, de lys. Puis, Georg rabaissa la main, et comme si elles suivaient son mouvement, toutes les plantes disparurent. Georg retourna s'asseoir près des autres, tapant sur l'épaule de Franky, il lui dit :

Georg "A ton tour."

Franky se leva alors d'un coup, comme pris d'une forte résolution, et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le centre de la pièce. Une fois rendu la, ce fut comme si son regain de fierté avait disparu, il se tassa, et regarda Neige, qui l'encouragea du regard. Alors Franky se retourna, et le regard assuré, regarda son assistance. Il cligna les yeux, et les autres virent son corps de métamorphoser. A la place du jeune homme de tout à l'heure se trouvait un chat. Le chat se transforma en oiseau, puis en chien. En tigre, puis en cheval. Puis redevint Franky.

Franky "Je n'arrive pas encore les objets.."

Et il retourna s'asseoir. T:mo se leva alors, et s'avança à son tour. Rendu quelques pas en avant, il disparut, et on vit la casquette de Tom se soulever dans les airs, pour finir par avancer seule. Elle atterrit au sol, et ce fut au piano de s'ouvrir sans raison apparente, et une mélodie en sortit. Les touches s'abattaient seules, et la mélodie continuait. T:mo apparut, et cessa son morceau. Il se leva, et retourna s'asseoir, estimant qu'il en avait assez fait. Au passage, il rattrapa la casquette du dreadeux, et la lui enfonça sur la tête.

T:mo "Linke? Tu veux bien?"

Linke "Hum.. Oh.. oui.."

Et le jeune gars à l'air maladif se leva. Il resta parmis le groupe. Il s'avança vers Juri, et enleva ses gants qu'il avait toujours jusqu'alors. Il plaça sa paume droite contre le front de son ami, et l'instant d'après, s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il revint. S'approcha cette fois de Gustav. Il recommença son manège, et cette fois pu s'envoler dans les airs. Il fit de même avec Georg, et fit apparaître quelques fleurs. Il ne maîtrisait pas à merveille tous les pouvoirs qu'il pouvait absorber. Mais il les contrôlait. Après Georg, il remis ses gants, et se rassis, comme épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait fourni.

Bill se leva alors. D'un pas décidé, il alla se planter au milieu de la pièce. Il se retourna vivement, et fixa Jan. Puis Tom. Il fixa tous ceux qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

Bill "Neige, tu pense à ce que Tom a fait. Linke, tu pense que tu es nul. Juri, tu es fier de Linke. Gustav, tu pense que tu mangerais bien une tarte aux pommes. Franky, tu essaye de comprendre comment tu pourrais te métamorphoser en objet. David, tu admire les peintures au plafond. Georg, tu pense à l'oreiller qui t'attends au dortoir. Jan, tu pense à ce soir.. T:mo, tu pense à quelqu'un de spécial. Tom, tu revois T:mo en train de jouer du piano, et tu te demande depuis quand il en joue. Et là, T:mo pense que ça fait 5 ans qu'il en fait, du piano."

Neige rougi. Tom et T:mo aussi. Linke baissa la tête, et Juri passa sa main dans les cheveux de Linke d'un geste protecteur, ce qui fit sourire Linke. Enfin. David, regarda Bill. Jan, ricana. Georg souri, et Gustav se lécha les lèvres. Et Bill, tout sourire, retourna parmis le groupe.

T:mo "A quand la formation du groupe?"

Tom "Ca, c'est avec Schulter qu'il faudra le voir. Et puis il faut encore que nous nous améliorons."

T:mo "Vivement qu'on sorte de cette école."

Bill "Oui. Ras le cul de voir ces tronches de cake qui pensent tous la même chose."

Jan "T'es méchant là."

Bill "Franc et réaliste."

Jan "Appelle ça comme tu le veux. Et on irait où une fois le groupe monté? Et je vous rappelle que de toutes façon, on est trop nombreux pour monter un groupe."

Juri "Il a raison.."

Neige "Il faudra qu'on se sépare.."

Franky "Formons les pré-groupes dès maintenant. Ok?"

T:mo "Ouay. Bonne idée."

Bill "Je me mets avec Tom."

Tom"Je veux être avec Gustav et Georg aussi."

Jan "Moi, j'veux être avec David, T:mo et Franky.."

Franky "Moi, avec Jan, Juri."

Juri "Linke aussi."

Neige "Et moi?"

Tom "Avec qui veut tu te mettre?"

Neige "David."

Tom "Vous allez faire un groupe à sept?"

Neige "Pourquoi pas?!"

Tom "Parce que c'est beaucoup.."

Neige "Et alors. Du moment qu'on s'entends bien tout le temps. Tu avoueras toi même qu'on est pas fait pour être tout le temps ensembles et vivre une vie commune.."

Tom "Non. Alors on prends quelqu'un d'autre.."

Neige "Et qui??"

Tom "Jan et T:mo."

Neige "Pourquoi les deux?" :

Tom "Parce que comme ça, Bill et Jan sont ensembles, et moi, j'suis pas seul avec les deux autres paumés de la vie.." --'

Gustav "Sympa.."

T:mo "Bon, il serait peut être temps que l'on retourne aux dortoirs.."

Tom "Oui. On y va."

Les onze jeunes se levèrent au même moment, et sortir de la maison. Reprenant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru quelques heures auparavant, ils marchèrent. Et Bill chantait. Chant cristallin qui sonnait comme une douce complainte. La pluie martelait les visages. Le chant marquait les oreilles. Bill chantait. Le vent l'accompagnait. Une fois arrivés à la forêt, Bill cessa de chanter. Et ils continuèrent à avancer en silence. Ils arrivèrent au lycée. Juri passa la porte, et l'ouvrit. Puis, T:mo se rendit transparent, Franky se métamorphosa. Jan disparu en un éclair en emportant Bill et Tom. David était déjà partit, et dans sa chambre, redonnait libre cours au temps. T:mo serra Neige contre lui, et elle devint transparente. Ainsi, ils retournèrent au dortoir. Gustav vola jusqu'à sa chambre. Georg et Linke furent emmenés par Juri au travers des murs, jusqu'à leur chambre commune. Le groupe se sépara.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre de trois garçons, etun énergumène aux cheveux bruns hirsutes émergea la tête de sous ses draps, éclairant la pièce de son sourire éclatant. A ses côtés, un petit blond relève son visage, et ouvre des yeux ensommeillés sur la chambre. Bill et Jan regardent en face de leur lit, du lit commun, et observent fixement le jumeau du premier. Un sourire narquois s'étale sur leurs visages, et leurs yeux se font pétillants. Bill se lève gracieusement de son lit, suivi de Jan. Ils s'approchent doucement du lit de Tom, et admirent la masse informe roulée dans les draps blancs, dont seule dépasse un tas de dreads blondes. Bill plie les jambes, et saute sur son jumeau. Lequel crie et se débat, réveillé brusquement.

_Tom__''Bill !''

_Bill__''Hum ?''

_Tom__''Pourquoi diable m'as tu réveillé connard ?''

_Jan__''Cours dans cinq minutes.''

_Tom__''Gné ? Cours ? 5 minutes ?''

_Bill__''Oui. Debout gros fainéant !''

Et Bill se relève, agrippe son petit ami par la manche, et l'entraîne dans la salle de bain.

_Tom__''Faites pas de saloperies dans la douche, bande de cons !''

Mais sa remarque ne rencontre aucun contre-attaque, et ses propos restent sans réponses. Bill et Jan occupés dans la salle de bain, Tom s'habille prestement, et fourre dans son sac à dos une multitude d'affaires, certaines moins utiles que d'autres. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à aller dans la salle de bain, Franky accoure dans la pièce, tout en sueur d'avoir trop couru.

_Franky__"Ah ! Tom ! Je te recherchais !"

_Tom__"Pardon ?"

_Franky__"_'_Timo veut te parler le plus tôt possible."

_Bill__"Une demande à faire peut être ?"

_Franky__"J'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, Tom, si tu pouvais le rejoindre au couloir 456, il t'y attends."

_Tom__"Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Que j'ai tout mon temps ? J'ai cours moi, j'peux pas débarquer à un rendez-vous et sécher. Désolé mais il va devoir attendre."

_Franky__"Mais c'est urgent !"

_Tom__"Qu'est ce qui peut être plus urgent que mes cours et mon avenir, hein ?"

_Bill__"Dans le numéro du parfait petit élève modèle, t'es pas très convaincant, Tom.."

_Tom__"Bill, ta gueule."

Et Tom disparu rapidement de la pièce, courant vers sa salle de premier cours. Pendant ce temps, Bill essayait tant bien que mal de tirer les vers du nez de Franky, quand à savoir ce que Timo désirait avouer à Tom, mais ce dernier n'émettait aucun son. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, et Bill réalisa qu'ils étaient en retard en cours. Il attrapa Jan par la manche, et le traîna au travers des couloirs, Franky derrière eux, bientôt rejoints par Timo.

Longeant le dédale de couloirs et cours, Bill attaqua Timo.

_Bill__"Alors Timo, que veut tu dire de si important à Tom ?"

_Timo__"Ça te regarde ?"

_Bill__"C'est de mon frère jumeau dont on parle, là.. Donc oui, ça me regarde."

_Timo__"J'estime que ça te regarde pas. Point final. N'insiste pas, je ne parlerais qu'a Tom."

_Bill__"Mmmh.."

La sonnerie retentit pour la seconde fois, faisant se presser les derniers élèves encore dans les couloirs. Bill rejoignit Tom et Jan dans leur salle de cours.

_Tom__"Merde, on a Histoire de la Magie. Fait chier. En plus, c'est avec Miss Boulette.."

_Bill__"Voyons, Tom, c'est géniiiial !"

_Tom__(s'étouffant) _" _Heiiiin ? Bill.. Tu hais cette matière.."

_Bill__"Et toi, tu haïssais Timo jusqu'à hier. On ne peux pas changer d'avis ?"

_Tom__"Pardon ?" (s'étouffant une seconde fois)

_Jan__"Bill, ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ?"

_Tom__"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, ta gueule !"

_Bill__"Oh, c'est bon, Tomi, t'énerves pas."

_Tom__"Je m'énerve pas, c'est juste que vous avec un tel débit de connerie à la minute que je peut pas tout suivre et que ca me saoule d'entendre vos insinuations vaseuses.."

_Jan__"Qui est vaseux ici ?"

_Tom__"Jan, déjà que tu es ralenti en temps normal, évite de suivre une conversation avec Bill et concentre toi sur ta main droite pour écrire. Ok ?"

_Jan__"J'ai pas besoin de me concentrer sur ma main pour écrire !"

_Tom__"Bien sûr, c'est pour cela que tu as écrit « Joan Morvell à réussi la dernière à télécharger des objets par la pensée au cours du XXIVième siècle. », au lieu de « Joan MacVell à réussi la première à téléporter des objets par la pensée au cours du XIVième siècle. » Et « Le téléchargement d'objet est illégal en ce sens où rien n'est jeté, mais tout est transformé, et que les objets ainsi amenés viennent de nulle part, en général, des maisons a Lantour, ce qui est a parenté au viol. » au lieu de « La téléportation d'objets est illégal en ce sens où rien n'est créé mais tout est transporté, et que les objets ainsi amenés viennent de quelque part, en général, des maisons alentour, ce qui est apparenté au vol. »"

_Jan__"Euh... Tu m'a dérangé aussi !"

_Tom__"Mais bien sûr.."

_Miss Boulette__"Tom Kaulitz, pourrais-je savoir quelle réflexion important vous avez à apporter à mon cours ?"

_Tom__"Eh bien, j'apprenais à Jan qu'il écrivait tout autre chose que votre cours, Miss Jones."

_Miss Boulette__"Mister Werner prends peut être de mauvaises notes, mais il en prends. Alors laissez donc Monsieur Werner prendre ses notes seul, et arrêtez de bavarder, Monsieur Kaulitz, ainsi, vous peut être pourrez vous prendre votre crayon et noter mon cours. Compris ?"

_Bill__"Bam. Heureusement que les cours sont trèèèès importants pour toi, hein Tomi ?"

_Tom__"TA GUEULE BILL !"

_Miss Boulette__"Monsieur Kaulitz ! Je ne supporterais pas d'éclat de voix et encore moi d'injures dans ma classe. Veuillez sortir de mon cours je vous prie, et passer le reste des deux heures dans le couloir ou ailleurs, mais loin de moi !"

_Tom__"Grmmmmbl."

Et le dreadeux sorti de la classe, grommelant on ne sait quelles insultes, et marcha dans les couloirs. Il arriva au bout d'un moment devant une petite cours, où étaient assis Timo et Franky, qui discutaient. Les deux le virent débarquer, et ricanèrent.

_Timo__"Ben alors Tom, tu t'est fait virer de cours ?"

_Tom__"Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Timo, pseudo rappeur de mes deux."

_Timo__"Zen Tom. C'était pas une agression. Juste une question, tu connais ?"

_Tom__"Faut croire que non."

_Timo__"Pffh !"

_Fanky__"Bon, moi, je vous laisse a vos conneries et vos insultes, je vais chercher Neige et David. A t'a l'heure Timo. Tom, a plus !"

_Tom__"Euuuhh.."

_Timo__"Ouais, a plus mec."

_Tom__"Pourquoi tu le laisse partir comme ça ?"

_Timo__"Pourquoi il pourrait pas partir ?"

_Tom__"Hum.. Dis.."

_Timo__"Quoi ?"

_Tom__"Franky m'a dit ce matin que tu voulais me parler, et que c'était urgent.. Alors, si tu veux là, j'ai deux heures de libérées. Tu peux me dire ce que tu me voulais.."

_Timo__"Oh, hum, oui. Ce que je te voulais.. Euh, eh bien..."

_Tom__"Hum ?"

_Timo__"Tu me dois des fringues."

_Tom__"Pardon ?"

_Timo__"Tu me dois des fringues. La dernière fois, tu m'a arraché mon tee-shirt et tout, j'te rappelle que je roule pas sur l'or. Alors tu me dois des fringues."

_Tom__"Tu voulais me dire CA ?"

_Timo__(s'en allant)"Oui."

Et il lui tourna la dos, commençant à s'en aller, et laissant un Tom abasourdi derrière lui. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et sans se retourner, lança :

_Timo__"En fait, c'est pas ça que je voulais te dire.."

_Tom__"Uh ?"

_Timo__"Tom.. Euh, en fait, je.. Je t'aime."

_Tom__"..."

_Timo__(rougissant)"Et je me demandais si mes.. Sentiments.. étaient.. partagés.. Tu vois ? Enfin.. Ce que je veux dire.. C'est ... que.. Enfin.. Si tu, enfin, si toi aussi tu m'aimais quoi.. Ce qui m'étonnerais grandement en fait.. Mais sait-on jamais.. Enfin, si jamais toi aussi tu m'aimais, ben.. On pourrait .. tenter quelque chose.. Enfin je veux dire.. Tenter une relation plus qu'amicale.. Enfin.. Je sais pas.. Mais.. Euh.. Je m'embrouille la..Uh.. Enfin... Tom, je t'aime, et j'aimerais sortir avec toi, si jamais tu, enfin.. Tu ."

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, Tom déposait ses lèvres contre les siennes, les scellant fortement, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau de Timo.

_Timo__"Tu.. Enfin.. Tu.."

_Tom__"Oui, je t'ai embrassé."

_Timo__"Mais tu.."

_Tom__"Et je serais ravi de tenter 'une relation plus qu'amicale' avec toi, Timo."

_Timo__"Uh ?"

_Tom__"Tu comprends ce que je te dis Timo ?"

_Timo__"Euh.. Je crois que mon cerveau à cessé de fonctionner quand tu m'a dit 'je serais ravi de tenter une relation plus qu'amicale'.. Je crois, hein.."

_Tom__"Hum.. Et on est censé faire quoi la maintenant ?"

_Timo__"Hum.. J'aurais bien une idée, mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle te tente.."

_Tom__"Dit toujours."

Ce faisant, Timo s'approcha dangereusement de Tom, jusqu'à se trouver face à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tom se laissa faire, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Timo, et approfondit le baiser, en insinuant perfidement sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-a-vis. Leurs deux corps se collèrent plus encore, chacun allant vers l'autre dans un même désir, et leurs mains se firent quelques peu baladeuses.. La main de Timo allait passer sous le large tee-shirt de Tom lorsque des bruit précipités de pas se firent entendre, suivi d'un arrêt sec. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparent brutalement, et rougirent de concert. Une jeune fille leur faisait face, stoppée net sous l'effet de la surprise, la bouche béante et les yeux ronds. Les deux garçon reculèrent chacun de leur côté, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et Tom lança :

_Tom__"T'as un problème ?"

_Fille__"Vous..."

_Tom__"Nous ?"

_Fille__"Vous vous.. Embrassiez ?"

_Tom__"Non. Non pas du tout, j'admirais sa casquette !"

_Timo__"Oui. C'est vrai. Parce que les siennes sont toutes moches, tu dois bien l'avoir vu ! Alors il matait la mienne, pour s'en acheter des semblables.."

_Fille__"Ahhein.."

_Timo__"Oui. Et on ne s'embrassait pas du tout. Tom n'est pas homo, moi non plus, tu dois le savoir.. On discutait, pour une fois. Vas pas t'imaginer des trucs.."

_Fille__"Oh, oui.."

_Tom__"Hum.. Tu est très jolie tu sais.. Hum.. Attends, il me semble connaître ton prénom.. ca serait pas Lynn, ou un truc du genre.. Non... Lynn, Vinny, non. C'est en -in. Jean ?"

_Fille__"C'est Eirin.."

_Tom__"Ah oui ! C'est ça ! Un nom en -in.. Magnifique ton prénom.. Tu es donc très jolie tu sais ? Tu est libre ce soir ?"

_Eirin__"Tom.."

_Tom__"Hum ?"

_Eirin__"On est déjà sorti ensembles.."

_Tom__"Oh !.. Tu est sure ?"

_Eirin__"Oui Tom."

_Tom__"Pendant combien de temps ?"

_Eirin__"Deux jours."

_Tom__"Oh ! Tu sais, je devais être dans une salle période. Désolé.. Ça te dirais qu'on.. reparte depuis le début et qu'on refasse connaissance ?"

Et Tom embarqua le jeune Eirin par l'épaule, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'en empêcher, laissant Timo seul, et un peu perdu.. Ce dernier s'en retourna dans la deuxième cour, où Franky, qui n'était pas du tout parti chercher Neige et David, l'attendais.

_Franky__''Alors ?''

_Timo__''Quelqu'un nous a surpris en plein rapprochement. Tom a embarqué cette Eirin pour lui faire oublier ça..''

_Franky__''Parce que vous comptez pas vivre votre liaison ouvertement ?''

_Timo__''Je sais pas.. C'est dur.. J'en ai aucune idée. Ça dépendra de Tom je suppose.''

_Franky__''Oui mais toi, tu serais d'accord pour vivre cette relation ouvertement ?''

_Timo__''Oui, bien sûr !''

_Franky__''Parles en à Tom.''

_Timo__''Hum..''

_Franky__''Bon, on va chercher Neige et David cette fois, OK ?''

_Timo__''Oui. Mais tu dis rien à personne, OK ?''

_Franky__''No problem.''

Et ils partirent en direction des salles de classe, bâtiment E, section 49, couloir C, salle 38.


End file.
